Lost Memory
by Rachel Monroe
Summary: An injured girl is found by the Night Class, but she has no prior memory to that night. What calamity will fall when events take place and she slowly gets her memory back? AidouXOCXZero
1. Found

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

It was another typical night, depending on how you see it. The Night Class didn't have class, and each of the students were doing their usual things.

Shiki laid around, lazily eating Pocky. Aidou was reading the hundreds of fan mail letters that had been shoved into his hands over the past few days. The others weren't exactly present, even though it was obvious any one of them could be listening in.

As Aidou delicately opened another one of his pretty-smelling envelopes, he noticed Shiki pause his Pocky eating, staring at the ceiling blankly. Before Aidou could ask, Shiki resituated himself on the couch.

"Do you not sense it?" He asked. Aidou paused for a second, expanding his senses before finally registering the extra vampiric presence outside of their dorms. He sighed before turning to Shiki, ready to tell him to go check.

"Can't" He said quickly, standing up. Rima seemed to come from nowhere. Aidou knew what that meant.

"Why is it that every time something needs to be done, you just happen to have a job?" Aidou said irritably. The two just stared at him blankly before opening the door and leaving him there, the door open waiting for him.

He growled before closing the envelope again and tying the stack back together. He stood, brushing off his spotless clothes, before stalking to the door. He pulled it shut and let it click before expanding his senses again, looking for the presence.

It was inside the gates, but near the back of the large building. It hadn't moved at all, and didn't seem to be very strong.

Aidou sighed and pulled his jacket around him in a theatric way as if he were cold, even though vampires didn't get cold.

He walked around the dorm until he got to the general area he felt it, but no one was there. The feeling was dimming, but he could still feel it.

He was about to give up and go back in, convinced that if it was that dim that whoever it was would either die or leave. He knew they couldn't do any harm, anyway.

As he turned to head back, he heard a bushes up against the wall rustle. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't get out that easily.

He slunk over to the bushed, trying to refrain from scaring off whatever it was. When he got close enough to peer over, he was a little surprised to see a girl couched down, bracing herself on the wall as she panted hard. She hadn't even noticed him.

"Um.." He started quietly. She jumped at the sound of his voice, causing her to lose her balance and fall out of the bushed.

He crouched down to help her, but before he could, she reached out and grabbed his arm, pulled herself up with it.

She gasped, trying to say something but couldn't get out any words. After trying for a minute and realizing she couldn't, she surprised him when she passed out onto the grass.

That was when he first noticed she was bleeding all over the place. Her long hair was caught on the bush and she had two rips in her shirt from some sort of stab wounds.

Coming to terms with whatever told him not to do it, he gathered her in his arms. He was perfectly aware he was going to get blood on his nice clothes, but accepted it. He pulled her hair free before picking up the pace walking back to the doors.

When he got the door closed, he turned to find almost everyone gathered, being drawn by the smell of the girl's blood.

Kain give him a blank stare, he could see this disappointment behind it.

"Hey! I didn't do this, I just found her!" He protested. Kain gave no signs of accepting it, but backed off. Ichijou walked up as Aidou set her on the couch.

"Poor thing, she's only like sixteen" He murmured, wrapping her wounds immediately.

The two sat there in silence, only staring at her. Eventually, she stirred and slowly adjusted to consciousness.

"Mmm..where am I?" She asked immediately, then she noticed the two blondes crouched beside her. She screamed before vaulting herself over the back of the nice couch to get away from them.

"Who are you?!" She demanded, then she noticed Kain by the wall a bit behind her and panicked again, making a run for the doors.

That was when everyone noticed Kaname's presence as he blocked the door. She froze, knowing just at a glance who he was.

"We will not harm you without cause" Kaname spoke evenly. The girl stayed it place, her eyes locked on his as she dropped to the ground. He finally broke is gaze as she curled into a ball, looking around.

"Kaname-sama, she's having a panic attack" Ichijou spoke up finally. Kaname said nothing.

Then Aidou approached her. He placed a hand on her head, but pulled it away when she flinched away from him.

"I saved you. We saved you" He spoke to her. She locked her eyes on his. She seemed to notice for the first time that she was wounded and had bandages on.

She scurried across the floor to Aidou, hiding herself behind him and holding his pants leg. She seemed to calm down, but was still terrified.

Aidou crouched down to her level and grabbed her hands off his pants leg.

"What's your name?" He asked her. She seemed to stumble over her words before answering: "Miki".

"Miki" Aidou repeated, "What's your last name?"

She blinked rapidly. "I don't know" She said quietly. He furrowed his brow. "_How does she not know her own last name_?" He thought.

"Well Miki-chan, my name is Hanabusa Aidou" He told her, smiling brightly.

"Thank you for helping me, Aidou" She said, giving him a smile back to be polite. Aidou had his suspicions confirmed when he saw two fangs in place of her canines.

"You are a vampire" Kaname spoke up this time. She looked over to him, the scared expression on her face once more.

"Y-yes, Kuran-sama" Miki said, surprising them all by her actually knowing his surname.

He nodded at her manners before heading to the stairs, "You may stay here for the night, I will take you to the Headmaster in the morning. Take care of her, Aidou."

"Yes, Kaname-sama" Aidou said quickly before pulling the girl off the floor. She let him lead her up the stairs to a door. He opened it and turned on the light.

"This is an extra room, you can use it until Kaname-sama decides what will happen with you" Aidou told her, then turned to leave.

"Wait!" She said. He did as she asked. She ran up and gave him a hug, then looked up at him, "Thank you, Aidou."

He just smiled before leaving her for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I said I'd rewrite them and I did. Every one of them. The first chapter was split into two because, thanks to my new writing style, it became unreasonably long.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know if you like my rewrite, I'm posting them all at once to make you guys happy.**

**Oh, and that disclaimer at the top, that's the only time I'll do that. I mean, once should be enough to say I don't own Vampire Knight I mean gosh.**


	2. Home?

Miki was awoken abruptly, shaken by her dream. She had been laying in a field. Grassy with bright blue skies. The air rustled the trees and birds chirped. The all at once, the sky got dark and ominous, the grass died and there was only dirt. The trees crippled, and dead birds fell from the skies. The ground shook as it broke open, making a bottomless pit below her as she fell to the bottom.

She shook her head, not letting it bother her.

Miki left the bed, brushing off her ripped clothes that she had yet to change. She left the room, not sure whether to leave the door open or close it but just decided to close it.

She went back the same direction she remembered Aidou lead her and eventually found the same large room with a staircase leading down on both sides.

There were five people, only one of them she knew. She brightened when she recognized Aidou.

"Aidou!" She said happily before leaping over the banister and landing gracefully seven feet down, as if she just jumped off a chair.

"Good morning Miki-chan!" Another blonde exclaimed just as happily. She just stared blankly at him.

"My name is Takuma Ichijou, I'm the one who bandaged you up" He said, still smiling. Finally Miki brightened.

"Thank you for that" She said nicely before walking over to where Aidou was standing.

"Is that her?" A man with rust colored hair asked, a bored look on his face. Aidou just nodded.

He could see how nervous she was around all the people she didn't know and told everyone to introduce themselves.

"Shiki Senri" The rusty man said just to be followed by the girl next to him, saying in the exact same tone, "Rima Touya".

The man who was in the room last night, who looked suspiciously like Aidou, spoke up, "Akatsuki Kain".

Miki looked over to Aidou for an explanation just to have him whisper, "He's my cousin." She nodded.

"I'm Miki" She said, smiling. No one really made any acknowledgement.

"Girl, it's time to see the Chairman" She heard a commanding voice from the top of the stairs. They all looked up to see Kaname leisurely heading to the door.

Miki made no move to leave. Kaname sighed.

"Aidou" He said, but Aidou was ahead of him, walking to the door so Miki would follow.

The three left the Moon Dorms and headed across the campus. Miki was looking around in awe of the school.

They entered a building and headed up the stairs, finally coming to a door that said "Headmaster" on the plate.

The three could sense two people inside, but no one was speaking.

Kaname opened the door and lead the way in. Inside, there was a silver haired man who immediately glared down Miki's current companions.

"Chairman, I have brought the girl" Kaname spoke.

Said Chairman walked around the desk, that look like it had been reattached in the middle, to stand in front of her.

He asked Miki's name, only to get her shy reply.

Miki was thrown off guard, literally and metaphorically, when the Chairman grabbed her and spun her around, squealing something along the lines of "YOU'RE SO CUTE".

Then the door slammed open and a girl with medium length brown hair stood in its place.

"FATHER! Don't kill the girl!" She exclaimed, pulling Miki from his arms.

Miki had to focus her spinning head before she moved back over to where Aidou was. The girl looked surprised.

"Who is she?" The girl asked.

"Her name is Miki, she'll be joining the Night Class" The Chairman said happily. He pranced over to a wardrobe and pulled it open, pulling a white uniform out. It looked exactly like the girl's, but it was the opposite colors.

He handed it to her and she stared at it in awe.

"This is Yuuki Cross, my daughter," He looked to the girl, who smiled, "And that's Zero Kiryuu" he gestured to the man who had been silent on the other side of the room, just staring down Miki. "And I'm Kaien Cross" He finally introduced himself.

"You can put on the uniform, and then they will show you around" He told her before showing her to a bathroom.

She was thrilled to have different clothes, that weren't rags, on. It even looked cute on her. She twirled around in the mirror once before heading back out. Yuuki and Zero were waiting for her.

She looked to Aidou, but the chairman interrupted her.

"I need Aidou and Kaname here. Have fun" He waved as Yuuki pulled her out.

She didn't like being without Aidou, but she felt safe with the two people she was given to.

The only thing that bothered her was the look Zero kept giving her. Like he knew something she didn't.


	3. Abilities

After a long day of being dragged around dorms, shown classrooms, dining halls, and basically everything else, I was finally allowed to go back to the dorms that I supposed were now my home.

When I got there, Aidou was already there. He told me that the room I stayed in last night was going to be my room now and gave me directions to it again, even though I remembered already.

It was already dark, seeing as night had fallen about an hour ago. I was excused from classes for today, to "rest and get accustomed to my surroundings" as Yuuki had told me.

I decided, since everyone else was going to be gone, I'd just take a nap. I laid out on my bed and closed my eyes, letting myself get comfortable. As my mind went hazy and I fell into sleep, I heard a wispy voice say, "_You can run, you can hide, but you can never get away from your future_."

In what seemed like only minutes, I had bolted away, sitting up straight in my bed. I was panting hard and looking around, trying to make sure everything was okay.

My dream came back to me like the floodgates had been opened.

_I sat in front of a fire, the flames flickering and dancing in the reflection of my eyes. I could just imagine getting caught in them, being burnt alive, burnt to a crisp. Horrible, absolutely horrible. Then I heard a crash. I jumped up and ran towards where it had come from._

_Someone had fallen in the kitchen, a knife was sticking in his arm, a plate broken in the ground, slicing through his skin in multiple places. I walked towards him, but he weakly put up a hand to stop me. "Don't. I'm not worth saving" He choked out. "No, that's not true, come on, I'll help you" I tried to go to him, be he just shook his head._

_Then I smelled smoke. I ran back to the living room, the fire had flickered out and was now burning the whole room. Why do these things only happen to me? I ran back to him, he was still alive. "The house is burning, I need to get you out of here" I said, running over to him, but I was stopped in my tracks, against my will. "No, you'll die too if you stay, go" he ordered. I didn't want to obey, but reluctantly, I did._

_I ran out of the house, and sat about 50 yards away, watching the house going down in flames._

_Burning alive, to a crisp. Must be painful, watching your life leave you as you fall from the light of living, and dissipate into the black, never to be seen again._

I had no idea what the dream meant, or why I'd had it. I couldn't remember who the boy was, or if that had even happened in the first place. The boy had been familiar, so if the dream wasn't actually real, it had to have meant something. I needed to know why I was shown someone dying before me when I couldn't even help them.

I was on the verge of having a panic attack when there was a knock at the door. I mumbled a "come in" knowing that the person was a vampire, and would in fact hear me.

He was running his hand through his hair as he opened the door. As he closed it, he looked over at me, then looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" He said worriedly, "You're crying."

I blinked at him for a second before reaching up and running a hand over my face. Sure enough, I was crying. I had no idea.

"I just had a bad dream" I told him softly. He seemed to understand and didn't push for details. He slowly sat beside me, taking a long pause before continuing on to whatever it was he came here to talk about.

"Kaname-sama wanted me to come and ask you about your past" He said quickly, "Anything at all that you remember."

I hesitated, wondering if I should share my new found information with him.

"There was a boy" I said quietly, "He was older than me, but I think he died."

Aidou ushered me to go on, but when I did no such thing he dropped it. "You need to gradually try and remember more, okay?" He told me. I just nodded. He finally got up and left me to my thoughts. The second I heard the door click, I was up.

I hadn't gotten a chance to really explore the campus. Sure, Yuuki and Zero showed me buildings and places, but there were forests and all kinds of places I saw from a distance. When's a better time to go check them out then when everyone is busy?

I walked to the only window in the room. It was huge and decorated nicely. I looked around it, finally pleased when I saw a latch. It was a bit rusty, but with a bit of pushing it finally moved and I pushed the two sides open.

I was a good twenty to thirty feet off the ground, but that wasn't going to stop me. I pushed myself over the side and easily floated down to the ground, my feet making only rustles in the grass. I made sure that no alarms went off or guard dogs came to attack before taking off in a run towards the nearest wall.

I made it look like a child jumping over a jump rope, flipping over the wall easily. I was always a lot better at jumping high than anyone else I knew. I was also better at doing tricks mid-air. What I was not good at, was landing from a distance jump.

Not wanting to fall on my face, I got my feet under me. Surprisingly, instead of falling flat, I managed to catch myself back on my hands and put myself on my feet.

"_Mental note, work on landing in my free time_" I told myself before starting my stroll through the campus.

I had only been walking for minutes before I felt a presence directly behind me. I heard the click of a gun being pressed to the back of my skull.

"What are you doing out at this time of night, _Vampire_?" He asked. I could hear the loathing, the absolute hatred he felt when he spoke that word.

I turned around slowly, surprised when he didn't make a move to shoot immediately. He just held his gun in place. When I looked at his face, I was surprised to see Zero, the guardian who showed me around with Yuuki earlier.

Sheesh, why let a Vampire hating hunter patrol a school with vampires. I didn't understand that logic.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a nice stroll to look around" I said casually, trying to hide my terror at the fact that he was holding the Bloody Rose to my head.

"You should go back to your dorm" He told me shortly. Then I saw the hesitation he had of holding the gun there. I moved back and went to circle around him, he didn't shoot. He just followed me with his gun.

"Why should I?" I asked. He lowered his gun as I went out of his sight, keeping it down.

"Because it's not safe for anyone else who could be out" He told me in complete monotone.

"What about you?" I asked, a grin sliding across my face.

He narrowed his eyes. "What about me?" He hissed. I could practically see the venom in his words.

"You know what I mean" I said, then moved closer until I was only a breath away from his ear, "Vampire."

I heard a click again and my head was pushed to the side as he roughly pressed the barrel of his gun into my temple. His eyes were blazing, and slowly bleeding red.

"Want to shoot? Go ahead" I told him, then closed my eyes. He seemed a little thrown off that I gave him permission.

I could hear him grip the trigger seriously, and just as I heard it being pulled out of its idol position, I placed my palm directly on his chest and sent a wave directly through him. He jerked, his gun pointing towards the sky as it released it's anti-vampire round.

Zero had crumpled to the ground and was panting. I could still see the excess waves coursing through him.

"W-what the hell was that?" He spat. I just smiled.

"Nothing you need to know about."

I heard a rustle and a gasp. I knew they were there, and I knew one of them probably witnessed it all. I turned and there stood Kaname, Aidou, and Kain.

"What happened here?" Kaname asked, even though he knew very well what had happened.

"Nothing" I told him. Then I was grabbed and pulled. Aidou had pulled me behind him, shielding me when he finally saw the gun and realized the shot had been meant for me.

"I'm not hurt. I handled it" I told him as I pried his hand off my wrist.

Aidou turned and looked at me, shocked. "You hurt him?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I suppose."

"How?" I heard Kain speak up for only the second time so far.

I tilted my head to the side. "Come here and I'll show you." He narrowed his eyes at me, but walked up to me anyway.

I quickly reached and grabbed his hand, sending a smaller wave through him. He gave a throaty yell before pulling himself away from me.

Kaname stared at me, obviously ready to say something, but before he could, I stood up strait and stared off into the distance.

"Someone calls" I murmured softly before I leapt off the ground and into a tree and away from the scene I caused.


	4. Recoil

I jumped swiftly from tree to tree, using each one to make myself faster. Someone was calling me, but who? Or what? I finally stopped, pulling myself to an abrupt stop in the tree. I hardly even noticed that I had gone beyond the walls of the campus.

I sniffed the air. The scent around here, it was familiar.

I crouched low and slid down a few limbs to get a better look around. I only pulled back into the shadows when I heard footsteps.

There were two men, walking side by side, along the nature-made oath.

One of them had dark hair that went to his shoulders. The other had blonde cropped hair and sort of reminded me of Aidou, but with a much more hostile look about him. I couldn't see much else in the darkness.

I had to strain myself to hear their conversation.

"Are you sure she's around here? It's been two years, she's moved on.." The dark haired man said, sounding sad.

"I know she is, she couldn't have gone far. Not with those cuts I gave her" Blondy said with a scoff.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" The dark man demanded, turning to his companion. I noticed he was a bit taller than the other.

"I wasn't trying to, but she fought me. She lost her memory, dumb ass, she doesn't remember anything!" The blonde said loudly, but not too loud.

I couldn't completely connect what they were talking about. I leaned a little more when they got quieter, trying to hear.

"How did that happen?" The dark one asked.

"How should I know? It was probably her way of dealing with what happened. She probably though-" He cut off.

My foot had slipped and I was falling. I landed on my knees, but fell forward onto my face anyway. The two, who I had interrupted, were looking down at me.

"I-is it really you?" The darker one murmured before taking a step forward and reaching towards me.

I scrambled back, trying to get myself up again. I could remember the blonde guy now.

Iron gates, a knife, and rocky paths.

I jumped up, ignoring my protesting knees and hands, and darted forwards. I tripped over my own feet and caught myself with my hands to keep moving. I leapt into the air as high as I could, stopping myself in the tops of the trees. I heard shuffling.

They were chasing me. And I had to lose them.

Then I spotted hope. It was an abandoned broadcasting station, wires everywhere. It looked like a fire had destroyed it, but the wires had survived.

I pushed myself out of the tree and off every tree between the two places. I could hear them behind me, in the trees. When I finally came in range, I pushed as hard as I could and flipped through the empty air. On pure luck, I landed perfectly on a pole with a wire connecting it to the building.

I easily crossed the wire to the opposite side before spinning around to face them.

There they were, one stood on the opposite pole, the other stood on the wire connecting them both.

"Please, stop running..." The dark one begged.

"Why?! Who are you?" I exclaimed, my panic finally getting the best of me.

"Miki..." The same one murmured. I froze in place.

Who is he and why does he know my name?

"I will take you by force if I have to" The blonde growled.

I growled back, enraged that he thought he could _force _me to do anything.

"What the hell have I done to deserve this?" I hissed, my anger carrying over the distance.

"You can't remember?" The other said, sounding hurt. I was about to answer, but then the blonde ass cut me off.

"Are you going to come willingly?"

I stared at him with hard eyes. "Hell no."

"Then you'll come by force" He said before starting to cross the wires. The other was right behind him, trying to grab for him.

"Like hell you will" I yelled before crouching down and putting both hands on the wire.

"No! Taka, stop!" He yelled, then noticed what I was doing and his eyes widened with horror, "No, Miki..don't do it. You could-"

Before he could finish, I pushed electric waves into the wires as hard as I could. I was forcing the current through their protective cover and through them. I let out a scream of pain at the same time as the two of them as the recoil of the shock hit me. I let go as the power forced me back off the pole.

As my back hit the ground I heard them still both screaming as they were absorbed in my shock. I was trying to get up, but couldn't. I kept falling back on my ass.

"Miki!" I heard a voice. I looked back and there was the darker one. He had escaped my current, though I had no idea how.

"Please..don't go" He rasped, but collapsed back on the ground before he could say anything else.

I stared at him. He had been trying to stop the blonde one. He didn't want to hurt me.

I watched him twitch from the shock still surging through his body, eating him away, before I decided to crawl over to him. I knew the shock wouldn't go away, but I didn't want him to die.

I put my hands on his head and chest and forced the electricity back into myself. It hurt a lot, but I knew I would be alright.

I could hear him breathing evenly and I knew he was asleep, but alright. I still didn't know who he was, and I wanted to know.

I moved over him, trying to turn him over to see his face better, but before I could two arms wrapped around me and pulled me away.

"_It's blondy, it has to be. I didn't kill him_" I told myself as I thrashed wildly. Eveything was sore and achy, but I had to fight.

"Miki! Miki, stop! It's me!" I heard Aidou say. I stopped struggling and turned around, hugging him tightly as I cried.

"It's alright now, don't cry" He told me as he pet my head.

"I was so afraid. I didn't know what to do" I said as I started to shake.

I could just tell Aidou was smiling as he told me, "You did well. We can go home now."

He picked me up and started carrying me. I could only whisper "Thank you" before I completely blacked out.


	5. Truth

I came into consciousness slowly. My whole body was aching.

When I finally forced my eyes open, I saw Aidou. Sitting at my feet asleep.

I sat up, every muscle in my body protesting. I laid a hand on his head for a moment, then he jolted awake.

"Miki!" He exclaimed, pulling me into his arms.

"Ouch..." I whispered.

"Oh, sorry...I guess you're still sore" He apologized, letting me go.

"W-what happened?" I asked, looking at the palms of my hands, which were burnt in dark lines from fingertip to wrist.

"Well...When you ran off, many of the other in the Night Class and I took off after you. Someone with us was a talented tracker, she told us when you stopped and moved. We just stayed back for most of the time, but when she said you were moving, away from the spot you stopped, and a very fast pace, we took off after you. We, well mostly me, were worried about what was happening" He explained, not looking at me, "When we came up to the edge of the forest, we saw your lightning, and how you tried to fry them. I had heard old stories about that power...but I had never witnessed it. No one there had, except for Kaname-sama, he was the one who forced us to move in."

I was speechless. My power was just a rumor? A myth?

He kept going. "I was going to grab you when that guy fell, but Kaname-sama stopped me. He held me back until you had taken your electricity out of him. It hurt me to see you causing yourself pain for that bastard, but I figured it was for the best. After I grabbed you, you passed out. The Night Class captured the one that survived, and took the one you fried. Some vampires have been known to revive after they had been supposedly killed, so we took him and put him under heavy charms, to keep his power in so he couldn't come back, and you have been asleep for four days" He said, then blushed, "I've been by your side the whole time."

I smiled lightly and hugged him, then pulled away swiftly.

"Where is the other one? The one that lived...the one I let live..." I murmured.

"Him? He's caged up, charms all over. I've heard he woke up. We offered him food, water, blood tablets. He rejected it all, all he asked for was to see you" Aidou scoffed "but like I'd let him see you after him and his partner tried to kill you, or worse...take you away."

"No!" I yelled. I was enraged. I jumped off the bed, as much as it hurt to do so, and faced him with a glare.

"He told the other one not to do anything! He was against it! Don't do this to him...he's someone important...I think" I said softly, "Someone from my past, I just know it."

Aidou was taken aback by my outburst. He looked away from my glare swiftly.

"Okay...I'll trust your judgment. I'll talk to Kaname-sama and see if you can see him. If he says you can, I'll take you tomorrow"

"No" I said sternly, "I have to see him _today_. No other day."

He sighed, "Alright."

He stood and walked to the door. He murmured swiftly to someone outside. I heard footsteps going away from the door, then too sets coming back. Kaname walked into the room, followed by Kain.

"She wants to see him. Now" Aidou said softly.

Kaname looked at me for a moment, considering I suppose, then nodded. "Alright" He agreed, "Kain, take them to the prisoner. Watch them closely."

He walked back out of the room quickly. Kain nodded to him as he left then nodded us out.

We walked from the Night Class building. The night was cool, a slight breeze blowing across. There was a foreboding feeling that was filling the campus, something that made all three of us on edge, yet none of us could put our finger on what it was.

We walked quickly. Kain in front, keeping a close eye around us, and Aidou beside me, a protective arm around my small shoulders. He glanced around nervously every-so-often.

Finally we came to a small brick building. Small, barred windows were around the top, but as we went in, only stairs went down. Very far down. It was dark and damp, the only actual light coming from torches lining the stairs.

"_What is this, the medieval times_?" I thought with a huff.

After over 5 minutes of walking, we came to a door. It was wooden, an also barred window in the middle. There was a charm in the middle, sides and top.

"_Wow, this much protection to keep him in_?" I thought.

Kain bit a hole in his thumb and then reached the grab the handle. It opened perfectly fine. I guess that was the secret.

We three walked in. The sight was horrible.

There he was, sitting behind bars, chained to the wall. Charms all around the bars and walls. He has drawn spells on his arms and legs and neck. There were food trays all around, food still on them, and rats picking at it. A pouch of blood tablets and cups of water were discarded all around him.

He kept his head down, but we knew he heard us.

"No. I'm not eating, or drinking. I just was to see her...I want to see Miki...I need to see my..." He trailed off.

Kain sighed, then looked back at me and nodded. I shook free of Aidou and walked forward. Kain opened the doors to the cage. I guess he knew nothing would happen, because of the charms and spells.

I walked forward to him. I heard him scoff under his breath, still looking down.

"What do you want...I'm not taking food..." He murmured.

I tilted my head, then bent down. I carefully put my fingers under his chin and lifted his head so he could see me. I heard him breathe, breathe in my scent, just as he saw me.

He jolted, jumping for me, but then a shock from the spells sent him to the floor. I jumped back, and threw a worried glance back at Aidou and Kain. They weren't looking at me.

"Miki" He whispered, "Why did you save me? I was there with Taka...trying to take you."

"No, you were trying to stop him...I know you from somewhere, I just can't remember where" I said softly.

"Taka was telling the truth...you did lose your memory" He whispered, half to himself.

"Then tell me. Tell me what I should remember" I said sternly, sitting on the ground.

He pulled himself to a sitting position. "Look in my eyes, and tell me you don't remember me."

I looked into his eyes. They were a very beautiful green color. They had this spark, something that no one else had.

"K-Kazuo?" I whispered, the word coming to my mouth by itself.

He smiled. "You remember. Thank god."

"But... who are you to me? I can't remember that..." I whispered.

"I'm your..." He struggled to say it, but finally got the words out, "I'm your older brother."

I gasped, then heard one from behind me. Then I remembered it. Years of playing together, when I would jump on his back to go home, when I fell one time in the woods and he carried my unconscious form back to the doctor. I remember it all...even the fire. The fire that I thought I had lost him in.

I launched myself forward, earning two surprised and protective yells from behind me. I wrapped my arms around him, crying. "Kazuo..." I cried heavily, "I thought I had lost you"

He shushed me. "I'll explain later, right now, I just want to wrap my arms around you and hug you..."

Then I remembered. The chains and charms. I growled and put my hands on the chains. "No..." I heard a protest from him, but I ignored it.

I growled and pushed all my strength. Lightning shot out, all around my body, setting fire to everything. All the charms and everything. A yellow light went through Kazuo, breaking all the charms on him. When I was finished, all the paper was burning, the chains were melted, and Kazuo was free.

He leapt forward and engulfed me in a hug. I cried into his chest. He cooed to me until I had stopped, then he stood up, holding me to him.

I turned to look at Kain and Aidou. Kain looked furious, I guess that I broke him free, and Aidou was shocked.

The Kain spoke, "You cannot leave. You both have broken rules in the Vampire law. You will both be imprisoned."

Aidou grabbed him. "You saw what she just did, who knows what he can do. We can't let this kill us" He whispered.

"It's my duty to stop them Hanabusa, don't interfere" He scolded, not looking away from us.

I looked fearfully to Kazuo. He had a dark look, his hair had fell to cover his face.

Suddenly, my wrist was burning. I looked at it and there was a symbol. It was an intricate design around my wrist, something I hadn't noticed until then. I saw the same symbol on Kazuo also.

He grabbed my hand, then whispered, "When I tell you, release your power" He whispered, then lifted his head to them.

"You dare to oppose us. We are more powerful than you, or your precious pureblood. We are the Bloodlines. We are the only remaining members of the Nobunaga family. Our ancestors are the very first vampires, the first to have powers. Powers that you could never imagine" He seethed, a certain powerful tone to his voice. That tone told me all I needed to know. That we had much more power than I currently knew.

I heard the crash of thunder outside and rain falling. I tried to remember if it seemed like there was going to be such a storm come through, but something told me that we were causing it.

They both looked slightly scared, even the emotionless Kain.

"Will you let us leave without opposition?" Kazuo asked.

"No" Kain answered sternly.

"Then may god have mercy on you, because we certainly won't."

Then the fire rained from the heavens.


End file.
